minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Ursa
I was playing a nice, relaxing game of survival Minecraft. I was mining, and I was breaking blocks. I broke a few blocks, and then I lagged back.. I was confused at first, but just ignored it. Then, after another few seconds, I teleported back to where I was mining. But when I realized where I was, lava came from above and killed me. I lost all my items, and it said my bed was missing or obstructed. I spawned in a taiga biome, with a village beside me. I explored the village, and saw a transparent shape looking at me from the trees. Then, my Minecraft game just crashed. I loaded it back up, but it kept crashing every time it started to load. I decided to go onto YouTube, but my Minecraft opened back up. I played it, and it all seemed normal. Just then, I heard creepy music. Suddenly, some of my textures started to disapear. Within minutes all the mobs, items, hot bar, sky, trees, grass, and houses were missing textures. Then, something stated to walk towards me. It had missing textures, but was transparent. I realized that it was what was causing all of this. Then, it walked towards me and punched me. Then the screen glitched with symbols, steve faces, static, and just glitches for around 5 seconds before crashing. I went to try to play it, but it had uninstalled itself from my computer. All it left behind was a .txt file that said "Don't come back. -Ursa" I tried to delete it, but it just... reappeared seconds later. I redownloaded Minecraft, and didn't have anything wrong for a couple months. Until a week ago. I was playing multiplayer, when everyone turned into what Ursa looked like. Then their nametags dissipated. Then, I realized that textures where disappearing. I started to quit but then Minecraft went full-screen. I tried to go to the title screen but the esc button didn't work. I kept trying until all the "Ursas" all ran towards me and kept punching me. All the same things happened before, glitches, flashing images, crash. But then, everything on my computer disappeared, and shut down. I went to check my PC but no matter what nothing worked. I contacted the people who made it and got it back working, but the memory still haunts me. I stopped playing Minecraft after that, but one thing about it still haunts me more than the memory. When I got it back, it had been wiped clean. But one thing remained. The .txt file. It said nearly the same thing but in red, bold text. "'''DON'T COME BACK. URSA WILL BE WATCHING. AND WAITING." '''I... have had multiple nightmares about this. I told my friend about it, and he said a file recently appeared on his computer. It said a poem. "My pleasing disc, you inspire me to write. How I hate the way your old and black, Invading my mind day and through the night, Always dreaming about you, creepy disc. Let me compare you to mind control? But you are more quiet and more controlling. Versed storms whip my mind during April, Your sound kicks my brain into rolling. How do I HATE love you? Let me count the ways. I hate love your amusing sound, taste and smell. Thinking of your bruising taste fills my days. My love for you is not from your brainwashing, no, I realized your not Now I must away with a sleepy heart, Remember my worst words whilst we're apart. A guardian shall guard you, in your own tomb. Anyone who finds you will be hunted as long as they roam." The title of the .txt file was ode to the Disc... We think it means Disc 11. But, it's not like I'm going to investigate it, it went from erasing minecraft to breaking my computer. The next time it might explode or something.Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas